


Dead Leaves (And Smiles like Sunshine)

by Syoung13, TaekookDreams



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angsty moments, BTS are besties, Cabin, F/M, Fluffy Moments, Gen, Its Real Cold, Jimin is in love, Jung Hoseok is a Shrewd Ball of Sunshine, Jungkook is a bit Cold, Kyowoul is a Female Character, Min Yoongi is so DONE, Namjoon breaks some stuff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seokjin is like Eomma, Tae is in Love, Vacation, Winter, lake, taekook are best friends, woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syoung13/pseuds/Syoung13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaekookDreams/pseuds/TaekookDreams
Summary: Her name is Kyowoul.She walks on the road in the growing dusk, hair blowing in the wind. She's so tired of being lonely, alone in that house.The street is dark under the grey skies and the air is chilly enough to cause goosebumps to rise on the surface of her skin. She doesn't care; she knows she has to continue. She has a crackling electric feeling of anticipation inside, making hairs on her arms stand up. So she keeps walking.Dead leaves fall as she walks, kissing the ground and rustling around her.





	1. Chapter One: Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> This series is something one of my best friends and I have worked on for a while and we decided to post it. She doesn't have an ao3 account but we agreed on me posting it here.
> 
> We hope you like this!

**Her name is Kyowoul.**

She walks on the street in the growing darkness. The hoody she wears matches the cloudy sky above. She's alone. Kyowoul walks past the fancy houses that line the sides of the road, hardly looking back.

 

 

In truth, Kyowoul doesn't know where she's going. She just had to get out. Out of the house. Something felt important about then- at that moment in time.

 

 

And even now as she walks down the posh road, there's something in the humid air prior to a storm that makes her feel that something significantly...big is going to happen. Its like there's already electricity in the air even before the storm starts.

 

 

Or maybe the electric feeling is internal- inside herself.

 

 

Whatever it is, it guides Kyowoul's feet forward. She isn't walking on the pavement but rather in the middle of the road. She isn't walking fast or slow but with a certain... Purpose like she knew something she didn't know. If that made sense. And somehow it did make sense.

 

 

Dead leaves fall from the trees as she walks...

 

 

At some point Kyowoul stops and feels the cold wind with her thin fingers, her eyes closed as if she is thinking of something important.

 

 

Or some _one_  important. All that made sense was that she was alone.

No... she still is alone.

 

 

Against her own will she began to hope against hope that it was some _one_ she was going towards. She was so tired of being lonely, alone in that house.

 

 

The humidity dies down and she thinks the storm is going to start momentarily because all of a sudden the wind is bitingly icy. She pulls her hoody closer against herself for warmth but continues despite the growing number of goosebumps on her skin. She's too close now. Too close to that something or someone.

 

 

Again she feels a tug inside and she wishes that it will be someone to whom she's going to.

 

 

She begins to imagine this person. If its a girl, she's funny and chilled. Light brown hair to her shoulders and a nice laugh. She doesn't have to be a witch...just a friend. She'll be pretty and be like a sister and they'll be best friends.

 

 

If he's a boy then he'll be handsome and sarcastic but at the same time kind and thoughtful too. He'll shove her playfully and kiss the top of her head. He'll dance with her and be an open ear to all she says.

 

 

Suddenly the thoughts of the worst things turns into thoughts of good things... the smiles starts appear in her face.

 

 

Hope is an ocean inside her and it floods the seashore of her depression. There IS light at the end of the tunnel. Winter is creeping up on this side of the world, it gets colder every night but nothing dims her bright hope, shining like a sun inside her heart.

 

 

Kyowoul begins to walk faster.


	2. Chapter Two: Incantation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyowoul arrives at her "destination" and Yoongi is dreaming... he thinks.

**Kyowoul walks on her own.**

 

 

Her instincts tell her that the storm is about to start. The sharp wind hits her hard as she tries to walk, making struggle but she continues mindlessly. At one point she stops in front of a cabin. She has never been here before but the sight of it is so familiar, so nostalgic to her that its as if she has been.

 

 

"Its here" she says softly to herself. The moment she saw the cabin she knew. It was the place she has been looking for. Very old and familiar. There's a feeling of remembrance inside... in the corner of her memory she tries to recall her memory of this place, but it isn't working. There was only one choice: to go in...

 

 

Kyowoul sinks down onto the cold concrete floor outside the cabin, her back to its wooden log walls. She steels herself, prepares herself for whatever is in there. _who_ ever, she finds herself hoping. Its a big cabin. She takes a deep breath and readies herself.

 

 

Her life could be about to change, even in a tiny way.

 

 

Kyowoul gets up and stands in front of the door. She slowly lifts her hand to be in line with the door handle. She hesitates but after a moment decides to give herself no more time to stop. She's about to use a charm to open the door but then she realises that its unlocked. She grabs the handle, tugs downward. And the door swings open. 

 

 

Its dark inside and Kyowoul has to wait a bit for her eyes to adjust to the dimness. 

 

 

When they do, she's able to look around better. Its a living room type of place. Kyowoul believes its empty but then makes out a person.

 

 

And a flash of minty colour.

 

 

 

Its a boy, green haired and beautiful, sleeping peacefully on a charcoal grey armchair. He looks about the same age as Kyowoul- maybe a little older. She never thought green hair could look so nice on a person.

 

 

Kyowoul stares at Green Hair Guy for a few moments before spinning her head around to look at her surroundings properly.

 

 

There's three seater and two seater couches and another armchair like the boy is sitting on, all charcoal grey.

 

 

A nice fluffy carpet in the middle of the floor, bright red to match the flames flickering in the metal and glass fireplace, which dimly lit the room in a warm glow.

 

 

There's a television, off, but a board game resting on the coffee table perched on the middle of the fluffy red carpet. Hallways lead to other rooms behind this one.

 

 

Kyowoul feels excited. Something about this place just feels... Right.

 

 

She looks back at the green haired boy and quickly admires the way the fire makes his face look. But then worry sets in. What if he wakes up angry to find a strange girl in the room or what if someone else comes in? What will they think?

 

 

 

Kyowoul begins to panic. What does she do?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kyowoul feels that this is the _right_ place - exactly what she was looking for even though she didn't know what she'd been looking for anyway, but she still feels that she is not supposed to be here. Like she's intruding somehow. She doesn't know what to do. Her head starts to fill up with thoughts of what she would do or what she should do. Kyowoul starts to sweat like hell although the room is pretty cold, the fire only radiating a limited amount of heat. It's what always happens when she is panicked. While she stands there, her eyes rolling in panic, the boy who was sleeping, who she doesn't know is named Yoongi, is already half awake...

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

> _Yoongi is dreaming. In the dream he's lying on face up on the surface of a lake in the midnight moonlight. He's drifting peacefully and there are waterlilies fluttering past his head and whispering sweet nothings to him. He soon bumps the side of the lake. He gets out and strolls to the cabin. He doesn't have to change, he's somehow dry. He walks in and collapses comfortably into his favourite armchair, near the fire. He starts to fall asleep. The door suddenly opens and Yoongi's eyes open slightly, just a sliver to see the girl that comes in. Yoongi nearly jumps up in surprise or almost jolts awake to shout angrily at her to get out. But he holds back... 'Lets see what she wants...'_
> 
> _The girl just stands there, first staring at him then at the room and then her greenish-brown eyes are back on him. Yoongi notices that she's quite pretty but immediately dismisses the thought- WHY WAS SHE INSIDE?!_
> 
> _'This is a very weird dream,' Yoongi thinks subconsciously. He watches as the girl's facial expression goes from calm and... hopeful? And morphs into panicked and confused. She whips out a thin wooden stick, says something..._
> 
>  
> 
> _Then... She simply fades into nothing..._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yoongi sits up straight in his seat. _What?!_

Had he been dreaming or not? He decides that the part about the lake was a dream but the next part of the dream... he's not so sure.

 

 

He stares around. No one to be seen. Well that doesn't help because the girl supposedly disappeared. 

 

 

He's about to dismiss it as all being a dream when be realises that the door is still open. So it wasn't a dream...

 

 

But then... Where is the girl?

 

She could still be in the room...

 

           

* * *

 

The sound of Kyowoul's appearance, in fact, the  sound of the door opening, was louder then Kyowoul herself thought. It was more then enough to disturb sleeping Yoongi and he is a bit annoyed by it until he sees Kyowoul. He has never seen her before, which made him wonder who she is.

 

 

If it was one of the guys here, he would just drop back to sleep again, but it was a _girl,_  a girl that Yoongi is not familiar with. Who is she to come in here without permission? While Yoongi sits there, with his eyes closed, pretending to sleep - wondering who the girl might be, Kyowoul makes a decision  to use her magic.

 

 

Kyowoul of course has no idea that Yoongi is awake (in truth, Yoongi himself doesn't really know if he is awake) but she is panicking and she can't be seen but she doesn't want to leave. So she makes a decision to cast a spell on herself. Its the only only option she has that allows her to stay and yet not be seen. 

 

 

With her wand in hand, Kyowoul casts a disillusionment charm on herself.

 

 

"Disillusionia" she says quietly. So softly that if anyone is listening besides Yoongi, who does not hear what Kyowoul says, they would believe it is a sound of an ant on the floorboards.

 

 

 

Suddenly, Kyowoul is no where to be seen, and Yoongi watches the whole thing... 

 

 

 

Or so he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Again, not edited much.


	3. Chapter Three: Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin arrives. The guys meet Kyowoul. Jungkook is cold. Hoseok is funny. Ramyun and mountain climbing involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Hoseok climbs his way nimbly up the mountain.**  

 

He had to still reach the top then wait for his friend Jimin. And his Jimin's friends Taehyung and Jeongguk. The four of them had come hiking. So far Hoseok was the best at hiking. He concentrated on where he put his hands and feet so he was soon way ahead. Jimin was not _too_ far behind Hoseok, making his way up slowly but steadily. Far below are Taehyung and Jeongguk. Taehyung had stopped every two minutes to point out a bird or gape at hedgehogs or something like that, and Hoseok presumes that he still is staring after butterflies every couple of seconds. Him and Jeongguk are so hopelessly distracted by the outside world that they are still lagging behind Jimin and Hoseok. 

 

 

Hoseok looks down at Jimin and Jimin shakes his head, smiling at the slow pair below him. They both laugh at their ridiculous friends. 

 

 

"Hurry up!" Hoseok yells down at them, and his face is stern but Jimin can tell he isn't really angry by the laugh in his eyes.

 

 

Taehyung and Jeongguk jump at Hoseok's voice and immediately start climbing a bit faster. 

 

 

Hoseok laughs again and then continues up the mountain. He reaches the top and watches as Jimin joins him a few minutes later. He pulls the latter up by the arm and together they stand upright on the summit of the hill. They look down and see that at least Taehyung and Jeongguk had made _some_  progress upwards.

 

 

Not going fast enough it seems, because then Hoseok yells. "No ramyun for you if you are that slow. And I heard that Seokjin is making it, so you better hurry!"

 

 

And now they do speed up until they breathlessly reach the top. Jimin laughs at their tired faces and then says, "You're that tired but we still have to climb down the other side."

 

 

Jeongguk groans and Taehyung asks if he can slide down the hill.

 

 

Hoseok smiles; its going to be a long day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Seokjin is in his fancy, charcoal grey Porsche on his way to the cabin, near Lake Lachrymose. 

 

Him and the guys are supposed to meet there for a holiday getaway sort of thing. He hopes that this holiday there will be no broken objects or bones because of Namjoon. Or anyone getting beaten up because they accidentally woke Yoongi up. Seokjin laughs a little to himself. 

 

 

He gets to the lake maybe forty minutes later and then drives past it for another twenty minutes and he reaches the cabin. He parks outside and walks round to the front. He's surprised to see Yoongi pacing around the driveway; Yoongi is usually passed out somewhere. Yoongi seems agitated, like he's worried about something that at the same time frustrates him. He hardly notices Seokjin standing there until he walks into him. "Hyung! You made it. Go have a drink, the guys are round the back," Yoongi says, trying to act normal but still seems agitated. 

 

 

Seokjin is about to ask Yoongi whats wrong when Yoongi walks away into the cabin, before he can say anything. 

 

 

So Seokjin does go round back to where the guys are sitting in a circle around a fire telling stories and whatnot. 

 

 

As he's walking he realises that that was the first time Yoongi had ever been so formal and polite with him, even as the elder. And, what's more shocking is that Yoongi is actually  _awake_.

 

Now Seokjin begins to worry too.

 

 

Something must be seriously wrong...

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

While the boys are having fun telling each other stories, or to be truthful, Hosoek telling the others stories he either exaggerated or made up, but it didn't seem to matter because they all seem to believe every word coming out of his mouth, Kyowoul included; as she had able to sneak into the group, following Yoongi round back, not forgetting to focus on holding up her invisibility enchantment. 

 

 

Kyowoul sits with them, listens to their stories, and their laughter and for a second, feels like she belongs... like right now she is _so_ interested in this weird experience of Hoseok's that he has Kyowoul captivated...

 

 

As she pays more and more attention to Hoseok's and less and less on the charm, Kyowoul loses focus. 

 

 And then the worst happens.

 

Suddenly, she is visible to all the others, including Yoongi. 

 

 

It takes them a while to notice, until Hoseok stops mid sentence and gapes at her. All the attention, which was previously on Hoseok, is now on Kyowoul. Seven sets of eyes staring at Kyowoul.

 

 

A moment passes.

 

 

Nobody says anything. At first the boys just stare at one another then all seven pairs of eyes are back on Kyowoul, scrutinising.

 

 

A bead of sweat rolls down Kyowoul's neck. For someone whose name means Winter, she sure sweats a lot. Or maybe its just the pressure of so many people's gazes on her. 

 

 

The boys (men?) seem to expect Kyowoul to say something. At least thats what she thinks. 

 

 

"I- umm... hi..?" Kyowoul says in awkward voice, shaking a little, a forced smile on her face. Everyone but Kyowoul is with a frown on their faces. Kyowoul's appearance is obviously an unpleasant surprise to all of these people who were having fun. 

 

 

'Stupid Kyowoul, you should have focused on the enchantment,' Kyowoul mentally berates herself. 

 

She figures that she has to have an excuse. A good one, at that. 

 

 

'They will more than likely kick me out' Kyowoul thinks to her self, slightly panicked and slightly mad (at herself, she can't blame them), but mostly she feels sad. If they kick her out then what about the way she felt about this place? For the first time ... she felt belonged.  She couldn't leave now. 

 

 

Her brain starts working fast.

'What should I say?', 

'What _could_  I say... should I apologise? Yeah... I think I should.'

 

 

Considering the group's facial expressions,  it was probably the right action to take. Kyowoul breathes in deeply. "I...I'm sor-"

 

She is cut off by a voice.

 

"You're a witch, aren't you?" 

 

 

Kyowoul turns to see that it is Namjoon who interupted. His face is crumpled up... He's definitely a little annoyed, and next to him Yoongi seems to be extremely confused.

 

 

"Let's just put that aside so I can ask the reason you're here...? No, no, who _ARE_ you to be here at all...?" Jungkook questions Kyowoul in a tone that seems, and very likely is, unpleasantly cold.

 

 

They are all staring at her. Kyowoul doesn't know it but not all of them are looking at her too unkindly.

 

 

The green haired boy who she learnt is Yoongi looks at her confusedly, eyes narrowed in bewilderment and the tall kind of clumsy one called Namjoon watches her with a strange look, like he's simultaneously annoyed, amused, surprised and is realising something unusual. His face is rather comical.

 

Next to him, sits Seokjin who just stares with his mouth open in shock and bewilderment. The one the others, called Jimin, looks blank, as did the boy who had been telling the incredible stories, known as Hoseok. They just look, not knowing what to think, and to be honest, Kyowoul doesn't know either. The boy who did odd things and said even weirder things, called something like "Tae" is watching with a surprisingly wide smile. Jungkook is the only one who seems to be extremely angry, glaring at Kyowoul coldly. 

 

 

"I SAID..Who. Are. _You_?" Jungkook says in obvious annoyance. 

 

 

They all look at him. His expression doesn't change and no one speaks.

 

 

Then-

 

 

"Don't be so hard on her, Kookie," says one, Jimin, face looking a little relaxed as he leans back into his chair.

 

 

Everyone turns to stare at him in the corner he sits in. Jungkook looks at him incredulously.

 

 

"Why not?!" he demands. "A strange girl just appeared on _OUR_  property, doesn't apologise and has the audacity not to leave!"

 

 

Kyowoul has to admit, that hurts. She looks down.

 

 

"To be honest, you did not let her explain or apologise. You cut her off," says Hoseok quite calmly.

 

 

"Th-thats beside the point!" Jungkook stutters angrily.

 

 

"In what way?" Hoseok asks, still calm.

 

 

Jungkook has no reply so he folds his arms and just sits there.

 

 

"Who are you?" Seokjin asks Kyowoul, confused but gentle.

 

 

Before Kyowoul can answer, the smiling one, the boy the others called "Tae"  abruptly stands up and walks to her and takes her arm and tugs her softly to his recently vacated chair and pushes her lightly into his seat. Kyowoul tries to ignore the electric feeling she felt when they touched.

 

 _Tae_  crouches in front of her and takes her hands in his. Again Kyowoul feels like an electric current is running through her and she is burning even though its quite cold. This is not normal; she feels like she has put her finger into an electric socket. She stares at their intertwined fingers and  wonders why this feels so... _right_. Like this is exactly where she's supposed to be.

 

 

She lifts her head and looks into Tae's face. He's really handsome, in an ethereal way. Kyowoul again feels like she is burning: in embarrassment and because she can feel the gazes' of the others on her, but also because there's a tight burning feeling right where her heart is.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The girl blushes prettily. She looks shy and embarrassed at the same time. Taehyung tightens his hands around hers, unable to resist the urge. He seems to have some sort of connection with whoever this is. Sure, she's beautiful with her pale skin and long wavy dark hair and deep green-brown eyes. She looks Korean like him but if he looks close enough, theres a slight... European look to her features, like her eye colour and the texture of her hair but even if she wasn't pretty,  there was a spark he felt when they touched and when she looks up into his eyes, the spark grows to become a flame, leaving Taehyung feeling lightheaded and there is a constricted feeling in his chest.

 

 

"I'm Taehyung," he tells her softly and with difficulty. Its hard to talk to someone who makes you feel so odd inside.

 

 

They look deep into each other's eyes and Taehyung feels like he's known this girl forever, which is absurd as they just met and he doesn't yet know her name.

 

 

The girl slowly reaches up and tucks her hair behind her ear and blushes.

 

 

"My name is Kyowoul," she says and Taehyung doesn't think a name could suit a person better.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Its about two or three hours later and Kyowoul cannot believe still she's allowed to be here. Taehyung had persuaded the guys to give her a chance to explain herself. And she did, as well as telling them a little more about herself.

 

 

They surprisingly let her stay and most are pretty chilled with her. Yoongi had said, "As long as she doesn't wake me up," before promptly passing out. Almost all of them laughed. 

 

 

Namjoon, Yoongi and Seokjin are chilled towards her, not cold but nothing compared to Hoseok, Jimin and Taehyung who are incredibly excited at having a new friend, especially _Tae_... Again only Jungkook behaves anything but warm.

 

 

Kyowoul doesn't mind too much. Its hard to get used to a new person, let alone some girl who has just appeared out of nowhere. She keeps her space from Jungkook and mostly hangs out with Jimin, Hoseok and Taehyung. 

 

 

"Don't mind Kookie," says Jimin, "He's not used to strangers, especially girls." 

 

The three guys laugh.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

That night Kowoul learns that they all tease Jimin endlessly about his height. No one teases Yoongi about his height or endless sleep but Yoongi seems both too chilled and hardcore to care but also looks capable of landing some blows.

 

She learns that Jungkook is the maknae, the youngest of them all, but despite that, Taehyung is still louder, crazier, weirder and more childish than him or indeed everyone Kyowoul knows. She finds that its easy to relax and laugh with these guys as they tell her the most incredible stories yet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later, possibly even early the next morning the guys and Kyowoul retire to their rooms. Yoongi and Jungkook are already in bed; Jungkook out of anger and Yoongi because he's Yoongi.

 

 

She ends up sharing the room with two beds with Hoseok, who is friendly and talks till after lights out but then falls asleep hilariously mid-sentence.

 

 

Kyowoul smiles but she can't get Taehyung out of her head. The way it felt when they touched or looked at one another...

 

 

Kyowoul blushes in the darkness and tries not to think about him only to fall asleep and dream of clouds and butterflies and campfires, with Taehyung's laugh echoing in her mind...

 

☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We sometimes cowrite chapters, alternating in paragraphs or we each write separate chapters ourselves.
> 
> Anyway, hoped you enjoyed. Please comment on your thoughts.
> 
> Not edited much either.
> 
> Kyowoul = 겨율 = Winter


	4. Chapter Three: Lake Lachrymose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyowoul goes to to the lake nearby.

 

**The next day, after eating breakfast made my Seokjin, they gather in the living room to watch a talkshow.**

 

Even though none of them enjoy it, nobody wants to change the channel. Everybody (except Yoongi, he went to bed _AGAIN_ ) grabs a cup of hot chocolate and a piece of blanket. They all sit: Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung and Seokjin sit on the sofa, and Hoseok, Namjoon and Kyowoul sat by their feet.

 

 

The room is quite cosy, due to warm the fireplace, hot chocolate and the warm blanket they had on their laps, everyone except Jimin and Kyowoul promptly starts falling asleep. 

 

 

For Kyowoul, its quiet awkward being the only two who were awake, since she and Jimin had never talked to one another personally... Kyowoul takes a glance at Jimin, who's face is devoid of expression, making him look colder then his usual carefree smiley self. Abruptly, Jimim takes the remote and switches off the TV.

 

 

Kyowoul looks at him with a face clearly saying, "what did you do that for?" Jimin turns and finally notices that Kyowoul was awake and looking at him confusedly and he says in an embarrassed voice, "Oh, sorry... I thought you were sleeping and... should I switch it back on?" Kyowoul sets her eyes back on the now blank TV and says, "Nah.. it's okay, it wasn't that entertaining anyway." 

 

 

Jimin nods.

 

 

He glances at her and again looks at the TV that now is blank. They both simultaneously take a sip of the hot chocolate that had turned slightly cold, and stare silently into space until the awkwardness in the room doubles up like a weight pressing down on them, even since the others are asleep and the TV isn't on to break the silence or awkwardness.

 

 

Jimin racks his brain a bit desperately, trying to think of something to do, to make the atmosphere less awkward. 

 

 

He says the first thing on his mind, "Do you want to take a walk or something...? If you do, there's a pretty cool place I like.... I guess I could show you? I-if you want?" 

 

 

Jimin chews his lip; seems to be shy and embarrassed of what he just said and looks anywhere but at Kyowoul who in turn gazes at him. Then looks out the window, doubtful.

 

"In this weather?" she questions. The weather outside the window really doesn't seem to be suitable to just randomly take a walk. 

 

"Y-yeah...? I... uh- I know you may not want to but...its a bit boring in here... and... you d-don't have to if you don't want to." Jimin says, blushing and finding the carpet suddenly very interesting.

 

Kyowoul thinks. Jimin is right. It _is_  boring with no shows to watch and TV was boring anyway. Plus all of the others except them are sleeping like the dead. 

 

Kyowoul decides to be spontaneous. 

 

"Hmmm... let's go then!"

And to that answer, Jimin smiles beautifully, nodding, half surprised and half happy.

 

 "Hmmm... won't we go with the others...?" Kyowoul asks, pointing at the area where Taehyung, Jungkook, Seokjin and the others are.

 

"No, don't, they didn't have much sleep last night, Tae especially. He was going on and on about having you here." Jimin says, putting on his coat.

 

Kyowoul flushes at his words and walks out before Jimin can see.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Its a while later and Kyowoul regrets her earlier actions of just walking out. She is so _frozen_ that even an extra spicy bowl of ramyun or some hot chocolate wouldn't help.

 

 

She begins awkwardly, "Ummm...soo... I don't have a jacket..." Kyowoul says, feeling stupid and holding her thin fabric hoody tightly to her body.  'I should have brought one,' she curses herself.

 

The hoody she is wearing certainly doesn't look warm. Jimin thinks for a second and then says "Maybe I could borrow you mine." Kyowoul is shameful and thinks that he's going to give her the one he's wearing currently. She thinks about denying because it would be impolite and cruel to then let Jimin himself freeze. But she is so cold she's sure her lips are blue or something so she just nods, thinking that it isn't such a bad idea but still feels bad. Jimin, instead, goes back to his room to get one. Kyowoul moves from where they'd been, back to stand by the front door and waits till Jimin comes out again with his jacket in his hand. 

 

 

"I think this might fit you." he says, handing her the black and white article of clothing. Kyowoul tries the jacket on, delighted that the interior is a layer if soft fleece. It fits well enough but is a little too big and smells like what she supposes is Jimin's scent, like something citrus and something softer, more mellow together.

 

A thought, unbidden and sudden crosses Jimin's mind,  'She looks kind of cute, like a fluffly penguin, its so adorable on her.'  Jimin's cheeks redden and he looks away, embarrassed yet again at his thoughts.

 

Kyowoul and Jimin head out of the cabin, the cold wind lowers the temperature, but it isn't so bad. Jimin grabs a bicycle Kyowoul hadn't noticed earlier and asks Kyowoul if she can ride a bike. Kyowoul bites her frozen lips and shakes her head, a sign of no. 

 

Jimin realises what this means before Kyowoul does and forces himself not to get flustered.

 

"Oh okay then, you can sit on the back of mine." Jimin says as nonchalantly as he can, getting on the bike. Kyowoul hops on, behind him. 

 

"Hold on tight!" Jimin shoutd out, putting his feet on the peddles. The bike starts to rush through the wind with such a surprising speed that Kyowoul, reacts in fright, her arms shooting around Jimin's waist, not really thinking about it even though they sort of just met.

 

After a while, just when their ears can't handle the cold; the tips so red, they stop. Kyowoul takes her time to look at her surroundings. They have stopped at a small lake. Too big to be called a pond and a bit small to be called a river. Either way, its a beautiful sight.

 

Kyowoul stares, breathless both at the bike ride and at the beauty of this place...

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kyowoul just stares at the place. Its beautiful. No... its nothing short of _breathtaking_. She is so amazed that she doesn't notice she is still holding Jimin's waist although the bike has stopped moving until he tries to stand up and she feels her arms tug forward. Kyowoul lets go quickly, as if all of a sudden Jimin's a hot potato. She goes to lean against a tree and looks down.

 

She blushes furiously but is relieved and extremely grateful that Jimin isn't looking at her. Kyowoul doesn't know that as he himself is just as flushed as she is as he fidgets and pushes the bike against a nearby bush. 

 

Kyowoul takes deep breaths then turns and steps out from behind the tree to once again admire the spectacular scene before her. Her breath hitches at the beauty of it all. Kyowoul is so absorbed in the sight she doesn't notice Jimin edge closer to her left side (after he stops blushing so much) until he reaches out tentatively and puts a hand on her shoulder. Kyowoul's head whips around, hair flying, to look at him and they stare at one another for many seconds moments minutes days years.

 

Kyowoul can't tell how long they stand like this, just gazing into each others eyes. She feels an overwhelming sense  of something like familiarity- like she knew Jimin before last night... or like they've been friends forever. She doesn't know what it is- but whatever it is won't let her look away. Not like Kyowoul wants to look away.

 

'Jimin is almost as nice to look at as this place,' she thinks and for once forgets to stop herself thinking something like that, strangely calm.

 

Jimin's eyes are warm and though neither of them are smiling, his face looks warm, welcoming...familiar.

 

'He is quite handsome but I like him for his thoughtfulness...' Kyowoul thinks, and this time the internal reprimand is present.

 

'I like him?! What?! What? What...? ...?' it feels like the right side of her brain asks the left in shock but the left remains unresponsive as the corners of Jimin's lips lift and he smiles a small smile. 

 

 

Years pass.

 

 

Then-

 

 

"You feel it too, don't you?" he says, more of a statement than a question. The smile tugging on his lips is larger now, not by a lot but it is more evident on his face, in his eyes too.

 

Kyowoul doesn't reply. She doesn't know what to say, what to think. What to feel. Her head throws broken thoughts against the walls called her skull and she doesn't know what to do.

 

She stares up at Jimin, and she realises that though she's pretty tall, he still has a couple inches on her. She only reaches to somewhere around his chin.

 

Kyowoul decides to do the most obvious thing she can think of. She asks.

 

"Feel _what_?" 

 

Jimin's hand on her shoulder seems to burn her through the fabric of her jacket. _'His jacket,'_ she reminds herself. 

 

 Kyowoul gazes nervously but steadily at him, at the weird... _thing_  in his eyes, at his grinning lips, waiting for an answer.

 

Jimin takes a tiny, almost unnoticeable step forward. So tiny that Kyowoul wouldn't have noticed if his hand on her shoulder hadn't shifted a fraction. She glances wide eyed at their feet, now closer together, and looks up just in time to see Jimin leaning in.

 

Kyowoul's brain freaks out. Is he going to kiss her? She's not ready! What?! She tries to find footing in the snow behind her and stumbles, nearly falling over in the process, but she stops herself. Her heart skids wildly.

 

-But then Jimin just leans in, reaches out a hand and tilts her head to the side, moving some of her hair and whispers in her ear.

 

"Like we've met before," he breathes against her ear, making her shiver slightly and Kyowoul nearly falls over anyway, Jimin's touch now warm on her face.

 

☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was short. We hoped you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't edited much but we hope you liked it, the next chapters will be up soon.


End file.
